This disclosure relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for mitigation of accumulation of undesired substances in a well tool.
To prevent formation of hydrates, waxes, paraffins and other undesired substances in well tools, the well tools can be positioned at or below a certain depth, with the temperature at that depth being greater than that at which the hydrates, etc. form. However, conditions change over time, and predicting the appropriate depth for certain well tools is an inexact science.
It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of mitigating accumulation of undesired substances in downhole well tools.